The Good to your Evil
by lizontopoftheworld
Summary: Prompt- collection from my tumblr. ...She clears her throat and speaks, her voice hesitant. "I'm uh sorry I hit you…"...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people :) This is my first story and it'll be a collection of prompts I am given on tumblr...**

**My tumblr blog is linked on my profile if you're curious check it out :)**

**Okay that's it...**

**Disclaimer: Obviously not mine except the story... characters and backstories and all that belong to CBS, Shane Brennan etc.**

* * *

The car ride is quiet.

Kensi looks at him from time to time. Trying to sneak glances, but she's just too obvious about it and she gets that when he lets out an annoyed sigh.

He's not often annoyed at her, at least he doesn't let her see it often, but this time it's different. He almost seems pissed.

She clears her throat and speaks, her voice hesitant. "I'm uh sorry I hit you…"

He doesn't even look at her just huffs while pretending to be concentrated on traffic. "You always do, I'm kinda used to it."

Kensi swallows. So he's gonna make this hard for her, okay "Yeah, but I mean I'm uh… I just didn't know what to say when you said… you know what you said."

Now he looks at her, just a quick glance, but still something… "How about thanks?" He asks. Still a little annoyed, but also curious.

"I don't know I guess it just kinda threw me off guard, you know?"

They stop at a red light and Deeks faces her, hands still on the steering wheel. "Oh right we were talking about gorgeous Talia and if I had jumped her." He's pissed again. No sign of the curiosity that had been in his tone seconds ago.

"No that's not… that wasn't what I was asking." She objects, brows furrowed, confused as to why he's reacting the way he is.

"Then by all means, tell me what you were asking because I'm at a loss here Kens."

She doesn't know if she's able to hold eye contact with him for any longer, the intense gaze of his blue eyes, making her fuzzy.

She doesn't have to as the light switches to green in that moment, causing him to face the street and continue driving.

"I don't know okay? I was just…" She doesn't know how she can describe the sickening feeling that is spreading through her, ever since she saw that woman hug her partner.

"…You were jealous." He finishes her sentence for her. No sign of a question in his voice.

She thinks about denying it, but that wouldn't help anything. He already knows she is.

"I am jealous, I guess." She admits, giving her best to sound nonchalant.

After some seconds of silence Deeks takes a breath and says "Nothing happened between her and I and I never wanted something to happen."

It's ridiculous really, but the relief that spreads through her at his words is an incredibly good feeling.

"Okay." Kensi says.

"Okay?" Her partner asks, not sure if she really got what he was saying.

She lays her hand over one of his on the steering wheel and smiles at him "Yes, okay."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of their team nights out and Sam, Callen, Kensi and Deeks were sitting in a booth with drinks in their hands.

Callen gulped down the last bit of his beer and stood up. "Alright guys, I'm gonna call it a night." He said as he grabbed his jackett.

"What?" Kensi asked "Why? Come on have another drink with us."

"Kensi, Callen has a date" Deeks faux whispered.

She turned to him and then back to Callen who was rolling his eyes at Deeks.

"Oh well then I guess have fun?" She grinned.

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Callen laughed then gestured to Sam. "What's it gonna be big guy? A drive by your dearest partner or a taxi?"

Sam snorted at G and drained his glass before standing up as well. "I'm gotta get home, Michelle's probably waiting for me she had a bit of a tough day."

Deeks smiled at Sam and said "Tell her hi from me."

Sam returned the smile and nodded "I will. "

"Goodnight you two." Callen said and his partner waved at them before they made their way to the exit.

"Wow so this is happening huh? Callen is like… dating?" Kensi chuckled.

Deeks smiled at her and nodded "Looks like it yeah…"

"I never thought the day would come that G Callen would even dare to go on a second date." She grinned.

Deeks couldn't help himself "I thought you were the one deserving the title 'Second date nightmare'."

He saw her arm move and the smirk on his face turned into a frown as he caught her fist before it could make impact with his shoulder.

He met her gaze and gritted his teeth as he saw the startled expression in her eyes.

"Stop that." He all but growled, before letting go of her wrist and taking a swig of his beer.

"What?" Kensi was a little shocked by his behaviour. He'd never done that and she hit him a lot of times.

"Stop punching me." He said, not looking at her. Eyes strictly trained on the label of his beer bottle.

She snorted, oblivious to him tensing up even further. "What do you mean, I always puch you… that's like my thing…"

"Yeah well your thing sucks." he muttered while peeling off the label that was glued to the glass bottle in his hands.

"Geez what's gotten into you? Why are you acting so bitchy?" Kensi was annoyed now, not understanding why her partner was upset with her.

He murmered something unintelligible. "What was that?" She asked.

Deeks still wouldn't look at her as he repeated his words, now a bit louder but still quiet enough for no one to overhear them.

"It reminds me of him." The fingers that were picking at the sticker began to shake and Kensi tried to figure out what he meant.

"What reminds you of whom?" She asked as gently as she could while still not understanding what was going on with Deeks.

"When you hit me that…" He took a deep breath before looking at her, his eyes so blue and so sad. "… that reminds me of my dad."

Silence, then a gasp from Kensi who was now covering her mouth with one hand, eyes teary as she looked at him "Oh my god Deeks, I'm so sorry. I didn't… of course how could I not… I was so stupid! I'm sorry I'm so…"

"Shhh" He interrupted her. "I don't wanna hear that. I just… thought I'd let you know it bothers me when you use me as your punching bag."

The bitterness in his voice made her realise how much it really bothered him and a wave of self-loathing rushed through her. She wondered why he'd never said anything before, but didn't dare to ask, not wanting it to sound like it was his fault, which it really wasn't.

"But I'm still sor…" Deeks interrupted her again "Kens, I said I don't wanna hear it! I just would like you to stop doing it alright?"

She nodded mutely, swalloing the lump that was forming in her throat.

"I'm gonna head home." He mumbled, before grabbing his jackett.

Kensi stood up as well. "Uh sure, you need a ride?"

He shook his head "No that's alright I'll just grab a cab. Goodnight partner."

Kensi gave him a tight smile "Goodnight.

"Wait" She called and he turned around again. "What about tomorrow? Should I pick you up?"

Deeks shook his head again. "I'll see you at work" and with those words he was out of the bar, leaving a distraught Kensi behind.

She knew she was gonna have to work hard to fix this.

* * *

**So what did you think? thank you to the lovely guest who made me come up with this story... I hope this is somehow what you had in mind  
**


End file.
